


The Good, the Bad, and the Angry

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [46]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba is furious and that leaves the whole mansion in chaos.





	The Good, the Bad, and the Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 46 of 50 Days of Pupship: CHAOS

Jounouchi came over to the mansion one night to find it in utter chaos. Servants were scurrying this way and that, sandwiches going back to the kitchen, cups of coffee leaving it. Jounouchi dodged one maid heading his direction, nearly clipping her as she passed.

"What's the big deal?" he asked, hoping someone would take the time to explain.

"Master Kaiba is very busy," one young man said, bowing to Jounouchi. "He's very angry."

"Right." Angry Kaiba he could deal with. Undaunted, Jounouchi headed up to the upstairs office.

Only Kaiba wasn't in the office. He was now in the hall, looking down on his bustling servants and barking orders. Jounouchi came over to him.

"What's all the hubbub, bub?"

"Incompetence is running rampant," Kaiba said, watching the servants below.

"OK. Have you tried not taking it out on them?"

"They're the problem!" Kaiba snapped. "Really, I should be able to get simple orders finished in time and correctly."

"OK, see, maybe they weren't so simple." Kaiba shot him a withering look. "Look, sometimes, you need to really chill the fuck out, OK?"

"I am calm."

"There's a vein on your neck that I only see when you're angry, and it's there right now."

"I said! I'm calm!"

Jounouchi held up his hands in a calm down gesture. "No, you're really not. C'mon, let's just get back to work, OK? That makes you happy."

"I'll be happy once my staff figures out how to do their jobs properly," he yelled down at the servants.

Jounouchi touched Kaiba's back, which twitched the instant he did. He rubbed small circles on the middle of his back. "OK, we're calming down. We're calming down."

"The more you tell me to calm down, the more I want to strangle you."

"See, this is progress."

"Murderous tendencies is progress?"

"Well, yeah. For you."

Kaiba whipped around and stomped back to his office, slamming the door behind him. Jounouchi sighed and looked down at the servants, who had stopped moving to wait for more orders.

Jounouchi looked at them, feeling immensely uncomfortable. "Hey, you guys. You're doing fine, really. Just, uh, keep clear of him for a while."

They bowed to him and soon they were all gone to other rooms. Jounouchi sighed and leaned against the banister. Kaiba could be a real dick sometimes.


End file.
